A Storm In Lalaloopsy Land
by LalaFofoMaple
Summary: A storm sweeps over the world of Lalaloopsy Land.


It was a cloudy and gloomy day in Lalaloopsy land. Everyone knew a storm was brewing from the North. Everyone was beginning to lock their doors and windows, break out their umbrellas, and put on their rain gear. The flowers slowly sunk back into their sprouting holes. The animals hid in the forest, underground, and in caves. Dot Starlight wanted to see everything above the dark clouds. Pepper Pots N' Pans was cooking soup for everyone that was caught in the rain. The Lalaloopsy Littles were inside, playing. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles was making Chocolates to eat for later. Other Lalaloopsies were trying to get home as quickly as possible. "You can all go outside and play before the rain starts," said Mittens Fluff N' Stuff. "But please be home before you get all wet." "Okay!" the Littles said, running outside into the weather. At that moment, it was fairly warm outside. Spring time was apon them.  
The Lalaloopsy Littles enjoyed this time of year. The sky was usually clear. Bundles, Scribbles, and Pita went their seperate ways. Pita, being a genie, was learning to ping herself from place to place, using only her magic. Scribbles loved to paint and make a big mess of things. Anything that had to do with art. Bundles, loved playing in the snow. But because it was so warm, all the snow had melted away long ago. So Bundles piled lots and lots of pillows and cushions on top of each other to make a large 'mound' of softness and took a nice nap. Pepper Pots N' Pans was in her house. She was snuggling by the fire with a triple-berry pie in the oven. A few moments later, Pepper Pots N' Pans heard a loud and violent knock at the door. Frightened, she hid under her big orange couch. Suddenly, she heard a fimilar voice. "Pepper!" She stopped trembling. "Pepper!" She heard it again. "Pepperrrrrrrrrr!" The voice grew louder and less scary. She slowly crawled from under the couch. She turned the doorknob and opened it to a warm and welcoming face. It was Toffee Cocoa Cuddles, with a heart-shaped box filled with homemade chocolates. The 4-year old held it up to Peppers face. Pepper smiled. She loved getting gifts from friends. Thank you so much, Toffee! Would you like to come in and have some soup?  
Toffee nodded her head. She was shivering a little, and has chocolate all over her dress and shoes. Her face was a slight tan, from how much chocolate powder she had all over her face.  
Pepper brought Toffee inside and cleaned her up. Afterwards, Pepper and Toffee both enjoyed a nice bowl of vegstible-chicken soup. "It's really good, Pepper, thank you!" She said.  
Pepper grinned back at her, reading a nice book. "Let me see! Let me see!" Pepper picked Toffee up and sat her on her lap, and read aloud to her. Pepper found it heart-warming.  
Back at Mittens' cottage, she was expecting the Littles back. Spot Splatter Splash and Sahara Mirage were waiting for their sisters aswell. "Aren't they supposed to be back yet? It's going to get very stormy soon!" said Spot. "Pita is afraid of storms. She needs me!" said Sahara. "I'm sure they're coming back." said Mittens. But what they didn't know...was their sisters were not coming back for a while. Meanwhile, Scribbles was painting all over a blank kite. She pinned a tail on it. And held on to the string. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind swept Scribbles right off her feet. The Kite went up. Scribbles went up along with it. Slowly she sailed over Bundles, who grabbed over to the edge of the string, and climbed up, giggling with delight. Finally, Pita found herself pinged to the top of the kites string. "Uh-Oh." they all said in unison. The sailed over the ocean. They sailed over a port. The sailed all over the place. Everyone was giggling. Exept for their big sisters. After a long while, Bundles, Scribbles, and Pita were spotted by Rosy Bumps N' Bruises just before they flew out of sight. Back at Pepper's house, Toffee Cocoa's puppy was jumping around, wich usually meant it was time to go. The two friends said goodbye, and Toffee walked home with her chocolate puppy. The sisters were out looking for Bundles, Pita, and Scribbles. Mittens, Spot, and Sahara searched far and wide. High and low. All over Lalaloopsy land. Nobody thought the lalaloopsy littles were even in Lalaloopsy Land anymore. The next morning the Lalaloopsies were forming a search party. Sahara was giving a speech. "Attention all Lalaloopsies!" She began, "It has come to your attention that our little sisters have gone missing!"  
Everyone gasped. A murmur went through the crowd. Every Lalaloopsy was whispering to one-another. The Lalaloopsies quickly left after discussing what had to be done. They searched high.  
They searched low. They searched left, they searched right. They searched everywhere. The Lalaloopsy littles where nowhere to be found. Meanwhile on a quaint little island in the far reaches of Lalaloopsy Land...

Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Scribbles Splatter Splash, and Pita Mirage awoke to the sound of waves crashing to the shore. They were on a island! Bundles began to slowly walk along the sand. The others stayed behind to make sure it was safe. Finally, Bundles heard a strange voice. "Hello." Bundles looked up. "Who are you? Where did you come-" before the Lalaloopsy could even finish a sentence, Bundles ran away, frightened. The young, beautiful Lalaloopsy stood there with a puzzled and playful look on her face. She slowly walked twoard where the Lalaloopsy Littles were hiding. Sss. Sss. Sss. The sand crunched beneath the Lalaloopsy's feet. Sss. Sss. Sss. With each passing moment, The Lalaloopsy Littles tried to figure out weather to trust this strange girl?  
Or should they stay in their hiding place? Pita was the first to go out. Pita showed her powers by making a forcefield to keep the strange Lalaloopsy away while they figured out what to do.  
Bundles whispered to Pita to release the forcefield. Bundles slowly crawled out of the small space in the sand. Sss. Sss. Sss. The sand was crunching as the strange Lalaloopsy took her last few steps. She looked down, and bended down to Bundles height. Bundles was frightened, and a tremble ran through her body. "My name is Mango Tiki Wiki. I own this island and want to help you."  
Bundles looked up. "Bundles!" Said Bundles, exitedly. Mango giggled at Bundles innocence. Surely she could help them get off the island. The other Lalaloopsy Littles came out of the hiding place. "Scribbles!" yelled Scribbles, grinning that she finally stood up. "Pita." Said Pita in her shy little voice. The all stood next to each other, smiling. Mango smiled back again, walking them to a raft. "Take this raft that way," Mango pointed to the sea. "And you'll end up back where you started. I'll come with you to make sure you get there." she offered. The littles jumped up with joy.  
After taking the advanced raft, Mango Tiki Wiki saw the storm coming their way. It was spreading all over Lalaloopsy land. Mango pulled a string, and walls and a roof rose up above the raft.  
Mango Tiki Wiki knew the sea would take them home, but it was getting late, and they all needed to go to sleep. Bundles snuggled up in a blanket on the floor, and was warm. The other two littles couldn't sleep. They both looked out the window. A few minutes later, they were fast asleep next to each other. Mango Tiki Wiki steered the ship. Meanwhile, in Lalaloopsy land...

"How could this have happened?"  
"It's not your fault."  
"This is horrible!"

Negitive thoughts rose through the Lalaloopsies heads. Spot, Mittens, and Sahara were miserable. Suddenly, a knock at the door. Mittens slowly opened the door. It was Mango Tiki Wiki and the Lalaloopsy Littles! Everyone gathered into a big group hug. Mango Tiki Wiki explained what happened. The Lalaloopsy Littles were fed and hugged. Everything was well again. The storm passed from Lalaloopsy Land. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End. 


End file.
